dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Cukatail
A Female? Where's the proof in that exactly?Observer Supreme 19:56, October 20, 2017 (UTC) :Her profile on Toei's website. DragonEmeperor (talk) 20:11, October 20, 2017 (UTC) ::Alright, if you say so.Observer Supreme 20:14, October 20, 2017 (UTC) I translated the Japanese... and there is nothing indicating gender at all in the profile card. Cukatail is only referred with the Kanji for angel, "天使", which is the same way nearly all of the angels are referred to, including Camparri and Marcarita. The "angel of the female type" phrase that appears in the translated card is coming from absolutely nowhere. For perspective, on Kusu's card she is referred to as a female angel or "女天使". Still, I'm not especially fluent, and I'll reluctantly and abrasively give the benefit of the doubt that someone more versed in Japanese knows better. If someone can, explain to me where the idea that Cukatail is female comes from in that card. Otherwise I submit it should be reverted, because it's completely baseless. For convenience, I transcribed the Japanese into text so it can be manipulated: 優秀な二人を見守り、また、二人の知性から自分もまた学ぽうとしている天使。 Roughly and very directly, I get: They watch over their two excellent people, also, they/themselves are an angel still learning from their two people's intelligence. The inserts in brackets are there because English is not friendly to implicit subjects and to make the point that there is nothing to indicate gender, male or female. Cukatail isn't referred to by name or by a pronoun except "自分" (themselves), which is emphatically gender-neutral, only with the aforementioned "themselves" and the noun "angel". The only Kanji in the entire text even slightly related to gender is "性", but it's appearance is as part of the word "知性" which unequivocably means intelligence and can never be construed as having anything to do with gender. GHIMA (talk) 05:52, August 27, 2019 (UTC) : Maybe you weren't looking in the right place, cause here is the official Toei website page in question, and here is what it says about Cukatail: : 女性タイプの天使。優秀な二人を見守り、自分自身も二人の知性から学ぼうと努めている。 ''' : ''A female-type Angel. Watches over two great people, and in turn hopes to learn from their intelligence.'' : And for the reference, here is that word again: 女性タイプ/josei taipu''' : 女性/josei simply means "female" or "woman", while タイプ/taipu is just the English word "type. : So that's pretty straight-forward. And in case you're wondering like "maybe that's a figure of speech and means something else, like being effeminate", note that Japanese fans who have read this line also interpret it as Cukatail being a woman. (example) : So yes, Toei's website definitely refers to Cukatail as female, so that's what this wiki should go with, I believe. : Doesn't that make sense? Kaialone (talk) 12:25, October 5, 2019 (UTC) :The bio-blurbs in the Toei websites sometimes contain misinformation that may not be a 100 percent accurate to its readers and since Cukatail gender is a mystery. this site doesn't want to assume Cukatail is a female until we get a 100 percent accurate information that Cukatail is indeed female or even male for that matter so I guess we dont always go by what the Toei website say. It is even listed on the trivia on why we are keeping Cukatail's gender as anonymous. (Sosuagwu17 (talk) 13:47, October 5, 2019 (UTC)) I moved the trivia info to the infobox as a source. --Neffyarious (talk) 14:34, October 5, 2019 (UTC) : Regarding what Sosuagwu17 said, since it has been stated somewhere, it is considered "canon". Well, at least that is how this very wiki supposedly handles instances of possible error, which is why Tullece is listed as Goku's brother, despite only a single statement that has been contradicted everywhere else. : In any case, while the Toei blurbs do contain occasional error, there is nothing that contradicts Cukatail being female. If you think Cukatail shouldn't be assumed to be female because the site can have error, you better go back and remove every single info from that site from this wiki, unless it has been backed up elsewhere. : Like, that's just the logic we are working with here, if you say it's not okay to definitely call Cukatail female cause it could be an error, better treat every other point of information the same way. Kaialone (talk) 08:15, October 6, 2019 (UTC) Sorry, You’re right Toei is an official so therefore any source can be used from the website even if later sources might contradict it. My bad I didn’t remember that aspect of it. Neff already move that trivia information into a source for Cukatail possibly being female which you can now find in the character infobox. Neff also added into the source of Cukatail not being among the angel sisters drawn by Toyotarō which can possibly contradict Cukatail being female. On a side note, canon or non-canon is not used as terms here as fans interpret it differently and the site goes by the real interpretation of it as linked here Dragon Ball Canonicity.(Sosuagwu17 (talk) 08:33, October 6, 2019 (UTC)) Sorry it took me a bit to get back to this, but I have to ask one question that I don't know the answer to but I hope should settle this. Is that version of the card newer or older than the one on the this page? Because the Japanese is identical EXCEPT for the complete removal of the first sentence, the "female-type Angel" one. That Toei page predates the proper beginning of the ToP, right? If the card on the wiki is the newer version and is from an equally valid source, I think it's completely reasonable to assume it was a mistake. GHIMA (talk) 21:24, October 6, 2019 (UTC)